


Post-Fury Ravioli

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Series: The Kitchen Series [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (I'm convinced the kitchen at The Playground must be a cool place), Friendship, Gen, I never liked Fury, Post Garrett, Post Season 1, Short, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, the season finale made me really angry, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short and silly something. Skye is sulking. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Fury Ravioli

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, as always. I own only what I made up myself. Excuse the sloppy writing.

Her eyes are following his every move: Coulson, sleeves rolled up, is circling around _the_ new holotable, moving tons and tons and tons of paperwork and digital data, seemingly absorbed in creating a solid structure for a new _not-really-SHIELD-anymore-but-ya-know_. He's been like this for hours ( _doesn't the man ever, like, drink? or pee? or need air?_ , Skye thinks), and she's been watching him through the glass. She's pretending to sort through sad remains of electronic devices (because hey, there might be data somewhere) and yes, admittedly, she's been _angry_ the whole day because it's Fitz who should be doing this, and Fitz isn't awake, hasn't been for weeks. It's just that whenever she has to try and do _his_ work, it hurts much more.

So she's trying to hide her crankiness, but it's not exactly helping that _Director_ Coulson is hiding in his glass shell and doing the work Fury never really bothered to (not that Coulson wouldn't make a good Director of _whatever-this-is-supposed-to-be-now_ , but the only thing Fury ever cared about was building a _superhuman_ image for himself). And it doesn't help either that while she feels a lot closer to Melinda now, the senior agent keeps checking in on her regularly, being her usual self, almost bubbly (well, bubbly for _May_ ). And above all, what doesn't help is that Simmons is basically living her life in the hospital ward next to Fitz (which, to be fair, Skye totally gets, but) ... this leaves her really _alone_ and Skye doesn't think she's used to that anymore. Not since they took her van. Not since Coulson went out of his way to have her on the plane. 

She can't help glancing in his direction now and then. She keeps telling herself it's not about losing him. Because it's not, because hey, he's alive and all, and very recently become Director (well, okay, of _SHIELD_ , because let's face it, Coulson is never going to call it anything different), so he's not going anywhere. But still. This is about partnership. Or so she _thought_ , and she realizes she's been turning the screw of the holorecorder in front of her so many times that nobody is ever going to get it out of there again, like _ever_. Who cares. 

Just then, the doors behind her open (that's what you get for not keeping your eyes on him all the time, Skye thinks, _it's like with boiling milk_ ), and Coulson's smile pops out from behind it. "Skye? Do you have a second?"  
She says yes, _have a minute even_ , because how could she ever deny him anything, especially not when he's smiling. He needs her to decode a networking program and it actually doesn't take more than a minute. It would probably have taken a lot less if she weren't so grumpy, and Skye feels a bit childish, because honestly, nothing's up. Right?  
"Have you eaten?"  
She tries a weak smile. "No, sir."  
He rolls down his sleeves, which is a pity, she liked them up. It made him look so ... human. For a moment she thinks he's going to suit up, but he only buttons his sleeves, and the smile that follows gives him a very smug look. "Come on, then. I haven't had anything all day."  
She grins this time. "I noticed."

They almost feel at home in Koenig's small kitchen. There's nothing but canned ravioli and coffee in the cupboards at this point, but hey, sometimes it's all you need. After a few silent minutes ( _eating_ , right? it makes you shut up), he puts his spoon on the table and the clinking sound makes her stare at him, a little surprised.  
"This is about the deal we made, am I right? About ... _finding out_?"  
She looks confused, but then nods, unable to be dishonest.  
"It's still on," he says, wearing his trademark _Coulson_ face, the one that took him this far. Skye can't say she doesn't like it. She wishes he weren't _this_ professional about the whole thing, though, so she goes on eating her ravioli, silently waiting for more. 

He takes his time, finishing his coffee first.  
"I'm only Director of ... of _this_ in name," he says. He looks straight into her eyes. "I need you to help me. We have to rebuild this from the ground up, and we have to do it right. Not Fury's way."  
"Your way," she nods, and it's appreciative, because no matter how much she dislikes the current situation, Coulson's the right guy for the job, no doubt.  
"No," he says, and this time it's not _front page worthy_ Coulson, it's the Coulson who got stabbed by an Asgardian who says it, " _our_ way."  
She's positively beaming at him. "You sure, A. C.?"  
"Yeah." He smiles, and this time he isn't looking smug, and those smiles are the ones Skye likes the best. Mirroring him, she gives him another helping of post-Fury ravioli. In celebration of a new era.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Tell me what you think.


End file.
